The proposed research concerns American husbands' role performance in the family. The study will examine husbands' family role performance in relation to their spouses' employment status, family life cycle stage, socioeconomic status, the demands of the husbands' work role, marital adjustment, and attitudes about male performance of family roles. Special attention will be given to identifying circumstances in which men's work and family roles are integrated or malintegrated, and the consequences of malintegration and conflict between work and family roles. This research will parallel recent research on women's integration of work and family roles. Sample for the study will be an estimated 450 married males currently living with their wives, taken from the larger representative national sample of U.S. adults aged 18 and over in the Institute for Social Research's Spring, 1977 Omnibus Survey. Respondents will be administered a 10-minute interview segment concerning their integration of family and work roles as part of the larger Omnibus interview.